


country-side

by ruu_world



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Violence, M/M, One Sided Love, Regrets, anger issues, based from a challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruu_world/pseuds/ruu_world
Summary: and so he left, while the other gripped on to the last thing that reminded him of the silvered-hair boy.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	country-side

_ Smash. _

_ Seething anger. _

_ Gritted teeth. _

Yahaba saw those right before his eyes.

"No," the blond haired boy firmly stated. He was still holding the shard of glass in palm.

The silver haired had expected this, but unusually; he was shocked.

The reaction? He already predicted it.

But the response? He weighed the possibilities, from a 50/50 decision.

Nevermind that, he closed his eyes stressing at the situation. His mind was made up. There's no turning back now. Luggage placed outside their doorstep, ready to be taken away.

Finally, he looked back at him again, but this time with no regrets,

"I'm leaving you."

If possible, the tanned boy's eyes seemed to have glowered much more, staring right through him with the overwhelming disbelief in his eyes.

Throwing the shard away, he took a step forward, "You can't."

"I can," he quickly answered back, "And I will leave you. My luggage is already packe–"

"NO, YOU ARE NOT.."

Shigeru, who looked completely calm; was exactly the opposite.

Seeing his "boyfriend" rage? Completely normal. He accepted him, from the very first time they finally and properly talked to each other. Maybe the way they acknowledged their feelings for each other wasn't smooth. Yahaba knew this, it was complicated, remembering how the first time they held hands as a new couple, the blond almost crushed his, saying "Oh, I'm just used to putting pressure on my palms." Shigeru frowned at this, but laughed afterwards.

Who confessed? They don't remember, it just took both of them one look to another in the empty locker room, the next their lips were all over another. Proceeding the next day it happened again, then the day after that. Repeat and continue.  Clinging to the "But-what's-the-kiss-supposed-to-mean-other-than-us-being-officialy-together-" line, he self proclaimed their title as being "boyfriends". 

No, he never took the courage to ask the raging boy himself if they were ever official. He just knew Kentarou wouldn't be the type to answer all those right away. 

So he waited. 

and waited. 

Not until his patience for the boy who kept denying his "love" finally fell. 

All those simple bandaids for Kentarou which he cursed Yahaba for? He used to smack him in return. But now? no reply, action, or whatsoever he did in return were usual were given to him, at least for the blond boy.  Who wanted to stay in a 2 year long relationship that was clearly heading nowhere? Not Yahaba, he deserved more. He deserved more than just a "tsundere" boyfriend.  He mentally laughed at the thought of how crazy he was for actually falling for this maniac.

To be asked? No, he never felt Kentarou's love.  Everything was agressive. 

A question to reassure if he was okay? He didn't get those, he got a hard smack on his back. He whined as he asked why he did that, only to receive a shout, "Idiot! You could've hit the table just now if you ran farther." and quickly leaves him alone. 

Kisses? Aggressive all the more, delicate but risky marks placed where their senpais could see, a scolding from their coaches got them in trouble.  And the craziest thing about it?

Yahaba never regretted it one bit.

But by just looking back at his now ex boyfriend, he wished he had never met him anymore. 

So with that, he took a step to leave the door frame when he heard footsteps coming at him. 

And when he turned to look back he was greeted by arms reaching out to him as they enclose their way onto his hips, 

_ Kentarou.  _

_ Oh how you're so late. _

_ I craved affection, you gave shouts.  _

_ I wanted you to love me, the way I deserve, you gave me glares.  _

_ So what difference does it make for you to hug me when I'm already leaving?  _

"Please...s-stay." the boy shakily said. Gripping to Shigeru's hem of his shirt. 

Oh how he hated the gods, just when he had already been filled up with Kyoutani's selfish attitude and decided to move to the countryside then he shows what he finally desired? 

Just how sad was his life gonna be. 

"Let go." he tried to pull him away, only to be held tighter against the other's chest back.

"Please.."

"Just how selfish are you, goddamnit." he replies, as he pushes the other back with much force,

"Stay? Excuse me?! You didn't  _ even  _ bother to look at the photograph I captured and won with. And for fucks sake, IT WAS YOU?!"  At this point, Shigeru could feel his eyes begin to heat,

_ Hah, no fucking way I'm gonna cry again today. _

"..W-What pic..?" the boy innocently asks.

Yahaba scoffed.

"..The one where we went to the countryside, under the tree I took a photo of you. I also participated in a contest, and won with that." he explained, although he feels that breathing does get harder by each second passing if he still stays there.

At this point, Kentarou had just realized everything by now.  Oh how Yahaba finally felt relieved knowing Kyoutani looked so discouraged.

Heartbroken? He doubted that.

"...I wish I could say I fell out of love with you," he paused, "Unfortunately, I'm still crazy enough to think about you from day to night. Even when you're not fucking beside me." he mercilessly spit the facts he had acknowledged that made him bitter.

"I'm leaving, going back to the countryside. A company found samples of my works and are offering me a position there." he turned away,  "From here on out, I'll be sure to leave whatever feelings I have for you here. And it will remain here until my last breath."

"Shigeru.."

Before he closed the door, before finally turning the last page of this long and horrendous last chapter of his book, he looked back again gazing to the pitiful expression of the other,

"If you ever finally realize what you lost, then congrats." he sighed "I won't bother to look for you anymore, but if you wish to do so, find me where my heart rests within."  Yahaba genuinely smiled, 

With that, he finally looked away and grabbed his luggage waiting outside.

Closing the final page of his.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe...

Maybe Kentarou might have shed a few tears right there and then. 

But no doubt, he didn't get enough sleep that night. 

So what did he do? 

"I swear to myself to find you again, I will do whatever it takes to fix my broken self.

Until then, pursue your dreams, my future photographer."

He told himself, as he tight gripped his only picture of Shigeru; who was sleeping against his arm on their bed. Kentarou had stolen his camera and turned off any flash to avoid waking his lover up in the middle of the night and kept the picture in his wallet.  So he hugged himself to sleep, alone in the now empty apartment. One thing that he knows will never change? 

His promise. 

If he was lucky enough, then maybe fate would call their own little "love" story;

_ The picture the photographer never had. _

**Author's Note:**

> may or may not have a part 2, tomorrow? who knows.


End file.
